There Are Good Friends
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: ... And Then There Are Best Friends! short stories based on Good friends vs Best friends quotes featuring the best bromances on glee! ch.2: Wevid
1. Niff

**Title:** There Are Good Friends  
><strong>Author:<strong> kawaiibookworm  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for touchy feely bro-mances/hinted relationships  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** friendship/epic bromance Nick and jeff  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 5,283  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>if i owned glee, there would be a heck of a lot more Klaine and Britiana scenes, more warbler time, and rachels mouth would be duck . But since none of that is happening right now, it's obvious i do not own anything besides my name.  
><strong>AN: **I love the warblers, I love Britiana, I love Klaine. To wrap it up i love everything good about glee :)

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends will wait for you after school of you get detention~<em>

Nick sighed softly while he waited for his hour detention to be over. He had done all of his homework at lunch, he didn't have his phone with him to secretly play games on, and worst of all he didn't have agent six there with him to amuse him.

"Excuse me, professor, you don't mind if I add another delinquent to your detention class do you?"

Spoke too soon

The lazy old fart that had been assigned to watch them waved an okay. The assistant principle opened the door and in came skipping Jeff, with a very good impression of Blaine's happy puppy dog face. The blonde warbler looked around until he spotted his favorite agent and nearly collided with the table when he ran to quickly sit next to Nick.

"Enough of that! You hooligans stay quiet and don't move until I get back from the rest room" the teacher slowly waddled out of the room after the AP left.

"Okay we officially have half an hour till the old fart comes back" Nick faced his best friend while everyone else in the room talked and some even left. "How exactly did you get stuck here and why?"

"Easy, I just squirted super glue all over the teachers' lounge floor and the rest took care of itself" they both smirked at each other.

"Again?"

"Yup, but this time I made sure I got caught" that threw Nick off.

"Why?"

Jeff looked at Nick like it was painfully obvious "You think I would leave you here in detention where you would be all alone, scarred, defenseless secretly crying for me to save you from boringness that is this!" as weird and stupid as Jeff's explanation was, the junior warbler couldn't help but feel his heart warm at his partner in crimes concern.

"Wanna blow up some aliens on my phone while we wait for the hour to run out?"

"Hell ya!"

_~Best friends would get into trouble just to land themselves in detention to keep you company~_

* * *

><p><em>~ Good friends asks to write down your number~<em>

"Guys! We lost Jeff again!" multiple groans could be heard coming from the cars that were packed with tired Warblers. Dalton had decided to organize a small field trip for its students and of course the warblers had decided to ride with each other. The made spent all day at the local mall and almost every arrived at the planned meeting spot and were ready to call it a day.

All accept a certain blonde warbler

"Okay someone just call him and tell him to get his ass over here already" Wes looked around and waited for someone to take out their phone "does anyone have his number?"

"Well he just signed up for a new one so his number changed... I think I wrote it down some where" Kurt dug through his fancy Alexander McQueen man purse, shuffling through various things.

David groaned "find it! I don't want to wait another hour, there's gunna be some heavy traffic soon-"

"Don't worry guys he's just in line at a store waiting to pay" everyone looked up to see nick with his blackberry attached to his ear.

"You already had his number?"

"Speed dial of course" nick smiled and winked

"Where the hell is he!" cried a very cranky Trent.

"At the Disney store and YES Blaine, I already made sure he got you one of those huge Mickey Mouse shaped lollipops" Blaine cheered and started to jump up and down in excitement of his upcoming treat. The rest of the warblers decided to wait for Jeff in their cars, as soon as nick sat down in the middle of Kurt and David, he got another call from agent six.

"Hey, I'll drop in in about thirty seconds" And with that their phone conversation was abruptly ended.

"What-" Kurt's never finished asking his question because Jeff suddenly appeared on top of Blaine's car and elegantly (not) slide in through the sun roof and landed preciously onto Nick's lap

"Sorry I took so long guys, I had to wrestle the last Mickey wizard hat from this snotty ten year old, and oh Blaine here you go!" Jeff handed Blaine his cavity educing treat and proceeded to snuggle more comfortably into Nick. The person who was being sat on pulled the hat from Jeff's bag and looked at it in awe. Wes just rubbed his temples and asked Blaine to step on it.

_~Best friends have you on speed dial~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. ~<em>

"I'm home! And an artificially dyed golden retriever followed me here and will probably eat us out of house and home before we kick it out" Nick called out while he opened the door to his family's home in Westerville. Jeff followed after him carrying his and nick's bags for the weekend.

"Watch what you say about my hair Nicky, I might not be house trained"

"For the sake of my carpet I hope you are" Nick and Jeff both turned around and saw that a petite middle age women had come down the stairs to greet them.

"Hi mom" nick greeted her with a wave.

"Mommy!" Jeff cried and basically engulfed nick's mom into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too sweetie" nicks mom patted Jeff on the head.

"Where's Dad?" Jeff asked when he finally let go of her

"Someone say my name?" nicks father came walking out of the hall and proceeded to the kitchen to get something to eat before his boys ate everything.

"Hey kiddo" he ruffled Nick's hair affectionately then did the same to Jeff "Hey buddy"

"Hi Dad" the two warblers said at the same time.

"You two are back?" Alexia, Nick's little sister asked while she came out of her room.

"Lexi!" Jeff ran towards the 10 year old and went in for a hug, but being the annoying little brat she was, proceeded to get out of the way at the last second. This resulted in Jeff running into a door head first.

"Alexia! What do you say?"

"Did you hit your soft spot?" Yup, you had too adore her little attitude. After making sure the blonde was okay and scolding her daughter, nick's mom ordered everyone into the kitchen so they could start dinner. Nick, decided that Jeff wasn't in any condition to walk in straight line, offered to give him a piggy back ride to his seat. After a loud cry of 'Giddy up horse' nick ran into the kitchen with his best friend on his back. Alexia, who was the last one in the room watched the two boys head into the dining area.

"I think my Gay-dar just pinged"

_~B__est friends call your parents Mom and Dad~_

* * *

><p>~<em>Good Friends will comfort you if your boyfriend breaks up with you~<em>

"Nicky? Nick-"Jeff peeked into his room and saw a warbler sized lump the middle of nick's bed. Jeff ran to the bed and threw off the covers revealing Nick's curled up body and his tear streaked face.

"He… Riker… broke up with me" Nick sniffled and tried wipe his face free of tears and snot. Jeff starred at him for a few seconds before he engulfed him in a tight hug and kissed his forehead wanting to comfort him. Before Nick could hug him back, Jeff had already let go and was clicking away on his phone.

"Nicky I promise I'll be back as soon as I can okay" Jeff laid his hand on nick's head and made the other look him in the eyes so he knew he understood. "I just need to go get David's baseball bat and make a quick stop somewhere" without saying anything else the blonde ran out of the room, but not before giving him another quick kiss on the head. Nicks stared at the door for a while before he laid down again and quietly fell asleep, thinking that maybe he could sleep of the heart-break.

Nick was woken up several hours later by the sounds of the door closing and loud steps of someone's feet.

"Jeff?" nick voice was filled with sleep and he could barley open his eyes.

"Yeah it is, go back to sleep it's like three in the morning" Nick shook his head.

"Not until you tell me where the hell you where... all dressed in black … and with that baseball bat…. Dammit it Jeff don't tell me" the brunette groaned.

"Don't worry about okay? It's been taken care of" Jeff smiled quickly faded away when he caught sight of nicks glare "don't tell me you didn't want that douche bag to pay"

"No, no I'm fine with that; I just don't want to have to help you hide a dead body, especially when we have that French quiz tomorrow!" Jeff giggled and smiled.

"No I didn't kill him, though I was freaking tempted to, I just rearranged his precious car into scrapes" nicks eyes popped open. Riker adored his car, more than a healthy person should.

"If there wasn't a chance you'd get arrested I would be laughing hysterically right now."

"Fat chance of that happening, I have an alibi" Jeff smirked and pulled out nicks phone. "See"

**Nick, if anyone asks, Jeff was with us the whole time watching Harry Potter movies and not getting back at your pathetic excuse of an Ex. And we are going to be with you guys all of tomorrow night and not TPing his house either house.**

**-love, David, Wes, Blaine, Trent, and Flint!**

**P.s: Kurt sends his love over txt too!**

"God I love you guys" Nick threw his arms around his best friends' neck and hugged him hard.

"Yeah yeah we know, now let's get to sleep I'm exhausted" Jeff made nick scoot over and climbed into the bed. "Destroying someone's personal property is hard work" Nick snorted "you think?"

"G'night Nicky" the brunette snuggled into Jeff's side, yawning.

"Night and Thanks" Jeff kissed his head once more and the two drifted off to sleep.

_~Best Friend would say "Be right back", go out with a baseball bat, come back at 3:00 in the morning and say "It's all been taken care of."~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends would jump off a bridge with you~<em>

"It's not that high" David peeked over the edge of the small bridge and starred at the wide river underneath it "I think…"

"That's good enough for me!" Jeff jumped on the edge of the bridge and began to take off some of his clothes. "Come on guys what are you waiting for?" he asked while he finally got his jeans off and was wearing nothing but his boxers. Wes and David shared a look and shrugged. Why not, it was hot as hell outside and if they got hurt, they could just get someone to call an ambulance. No big Deal.

"Aw hell to the no" Kurt practically shrieked and shot a glare at Blaine when he started to unbutton his own shirt. After many seconds of Blaine using his kicked puppy expression Kurt finally rolled his eyes and shot all him a look that clearly stated that he was pissed but he would let him jump off the stupid bridge.

"Nickyyyyyyyy" Jeff whined. He didn't even bother to try to convince Kurt. That boy would rather drown himself then ruin his own hair on purpose.

"1. I told you to stop calling me that and 2. It's your choice to jump to your death not mine"

"Fine then but you guys are gunna miss the fun!" Jeff nodded to everyone else who was standing on the ledge with him (Wes, David, and Blaine). They all counted to three and leaped off the ledge. The last thing they heard before they all splashed in the water was Nick Yell "I'm gunna miss your Dumb***s!"

A few seconds' later three heads came up out of the water laughing about how awesome that was. It only took second for Wes to notice something was wrong.

"Guys, where's Jeff?" the three guys in the water looked around themselves but couldn't see the blonde that had jumped off with them. Kurt leaned over the edge and frantically searched the water, panic setting into his eyes. Surprisingly Nick was the only one in the group who was still calm and was sitting on the ledge swinging his legs.

…

…

…

"RAWR!" screamed Jeff as he came up shooting out off the water and jumped right onto David's back. David, not expecting this at all, screamed in a high pitch voice that even impressed Kurt and tried to shake him off. Everyone (except Nick) yelled at Jeff to never do that again and how the hell could he hold his breath for that long.

"Thanks for getting my hopes up" Nick said to Jeff as the blonde floated near the bridge he was sitting on.

"You don't mean that, you know you love" nick smirked.

"Still doesn't mean you're a dumbass for doing that"

"Yes but I'm your dumbass"

"True"

_~Best friends would look at you say "I'm gunna miss your dumb***"~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends would drop off soup when you're sick~<em>

Jeff blew his nose for the millionth time that morning and rolled over on his bed groaning. Out of the small population of his dorm, why did he have to be the one to get sick? Not only was he missing warbler practice, he couldn't leave his room because the germ-a-phobics he called friends wouldn't let him, and there was nothing on TV. The pounding in his head and the constant sound of him sniffling was getting old really fast.

"Alla, Buddha, Satan, someone send something to ease my pain!"

"Didn't think you'd resort to praying to the devil this fast"

'_Damn, you guys work fast!'_

"Never doubt my ability to cave in"

"As if I would ever" Nick sat down on the edge of Jeff's bed with his hands full of Walgreens bags and started pulling random tubes and boxes on to his bed side table. Suddenly something in Jeff's head clicked.

"Why the hell aren't you in class?" Jeff asked while Nick handed him a bunch of different kind of pills that were supposed to help with his headache and congested nose.

"I had Blaine tell everyone of my teachers that I was going to be absent for the rest of the week since I seemed to have caught the same illness that has pledge my best friend" Nick handed Jeff a new box of tissues "They believed him, thank god, and didn't even send someone to check if I was lying or not"

"You think their happy about getting rid of the terrible two's for a week?"

"I saw Mr. Smith printing out the party flyers for Friday" they both laughed (well nick laughed, Jeff kind of wheezed then giggled).Even though he was thrilled to have his best buddy with him he was still worried.

"You really don't have to stay here with me-"

"Shut up, I already made up my mind. The only way I'm leaving you is if someone drags me out of here…. unconscious, and ties me up in a safe room…in Siberia. Got it?" Jeff nodded.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a mother hen?"

"Yes, now shut up and lie down or I won't get your pillow pet for you"

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Nick dangled an adorable penguin pillow pet over Jeff's head.

"Pillowpetloversayswhat?" Jeff grabbed the pillow out of nick's uncaring hands and held it tightly to his body.

"Nothing" Grinning, Nick got up to go put a movie in. Jeff, who was cuddling his adorable pillow, began to sing.

"It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillowpe- OOWW! You know you can go to jail for hurting the sick and injured, right?" Jeff rubbed his head where Nick had thrown a Nerf ball at him.

"First of all your barley sick and you were only just injured by me a minute ago, and second, you can also go to jail for destroying personal property, like you did"

"…"

"That's what I thought, now scoot over" Nick slide into the space left over on Jeff's bed. The brunette sat up and Jeff laid his head on top of nick's chest with one arm wrapped around his waist and the other cuddling his penguin pillow pet. Nicks used the one of his hands to hold the remote and to hand Jeff medicine he needed to take and the other went to rest on top of the blondes head. They watched all the final destination and chucky movies until they vowed to never ride another roller coaster or walk into an American girls store again.

_~Best friends would come armed with most of Walgreens and a good chunk of blockbuster, fully prepared to share your misery for a week~_

* * *

><p><strong>Up next Is the Wevid chapter ;)<strong>

**Remember I'm a review whore so the more reviews I get the more I laugh evilly in front of my laptop purposely with holding the next chapter from my faithful followers.**


	2. Wevid

**Title:** There Are Good Friends  
><strong>Author:<strong> kawaiibookworm  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T for touchy feely bro-mances/hinted relationships  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** friendship/epic bromance Wes and David  
><strong>Word count: <strong>2,978  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>if i owned glee, there would be a heck of a lot more Klaine and Britiana scenes, more warbler time, and rachels mouth would be duck . But since none of that is happening right now, it's obvious i do not own anything besides my name.  
><strong>AN: **I love the warblers, I love Britiana, I love Klaine. To wrap it up i love everything good about glee :)

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends would rush over right away to comfort you if you're house burns down~<em>

"Damn" Trent said as the others outside nodded in agreement. The guys watched as the firemen aimed their hoses at the building, trying to put out the last of the semi- large fire. This dormitory was the home of most of the warblers and a few other students. They all watched the flames, glad that the fire hadn't reached their rooms but sad because the most off the cool stuff was in the common room, which had burned down. They all kept watching in silence.

Until the silence had been broken by a high pitch shriek

"Guys! How the-when did?- why?" Kurt came running and puffing not even being able to complete his sentences. He flung himself into Blaine's arms and planted kisses all over his face while muttering stuff like "beautiful working fire alarms" and "Oh thank you Grilled Cheesus". After he decided he was done mauling his boyfriend, Kurt moved on to fussing over the rest of the warblers by fixing their wrinkled Pjs and asking a million times if they were okay.

"We're all good" Wes said as he pulled away from Kurt's death grip of a hug and winced a little. Damn, those McKinley cheerios are strong.

"Just making sure, but-"

"No none of our rooms need redecorating thank you"

"God I never get a break do I, but anyway no where's your heterosexual partner for life?" what? David was…not right next to him like he was about five minutes ago. Oh shi-

"He's over there" A freshman from the dorm pointed to a corner of the building that was wasn't on fire anymore but was still smoking quite a bit. Lo and behold there was David!

Wearing his Harry Potter T-shirt and (tight) boxers

With the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles slippers Nick and Jeff had given him for Christmas.

While roasting marshmallows over the burning coals and handing them out to nearby firefighters.

"Your oooohhh so welcome Daniel- What!- WES! No! I was making friends!" David whined when Wes grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him back over to where the rest of their friends were.

"No, you were trying to be jailbait. Again"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

Wes snorted "Says the guys who claims to be straight"

"As a bendy ruler"

"Is this your weird way of coming out to me?"

"And if it is?"

"I give you points for creativity and I love you no matter what or who you wish to bang"

David pretended to wipe away the fake tear running down his cheek "Now that's true friendship" Wes shook his head and chucked his best friend in the middle of their friends.

"Stay" David pouted and reluctantly handed out the rest of his marshmallows to his dorm mates. Wes happily enjoyed his gooey treat until he realized what David had used to cook it

"you..used my wand to cook this!"

"It made it magically delicious!"

_~Best Friends would be roasting marshmallows over the coals and flirting with the firemen.~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good Friends would pay your bail if you're arrested for DUI. ~<em>

Blaine had planned to spend Saturday night watching the Disney movie marathon on TV and skyping his boyfriend Kurt later on.

What he was doing was spending his Saturday night at the police station paying bail for someone's DUI.

"Here they are" the police officer said to Blaine when he lead him to a cell. Blaine nodded at him and saying a quiet thank you. Right after the officer left two arms flew out off the cell and tried wrap them around Blaine

"Blainey Bear!" Wes slurred and unsuccessfully tried to pull Blaine threw the bars to he could maul him properly.

"I'm guessing the party was good?" asked Blaine after he got out off reaching distance of Wes.

"Best one yet" David pulled Wes away from the bars and kept him from trying reach his arms out of the cell. "Right?" Wes nodded his head vigorously and wrapped himself around David, completely happy with his current cuddling buddy.

"I'm going to save the safe drunk driving speech for later, at warblers practice, with a megaphone, at the peak of Wes's hangover just so the point is loud and clear, but for now just explain what happened"

"This girl slipped something into Wes's drink but he didn't realize it till it was too late so I suggested we leave right then to save him from the humiliation of when he gets drunk. We didn't even make it out of the house before he started getting all loud and cuddley" David paused to see of Blaine was still with him. "I knew it would take forever to take him home so I paid this kid 20 bucks for his electric scooter, sat Wes in front because I was afraid that he would let go of me and fall off and hit his head if he went behind me. I strapped him in front then sat behind him and pretty much drove most of the way home…until-"

"Until the police pulled you over and assumed Wes was driving and took the DUI and then put you in here" Blaine gestured to the cell.

"Yup, but that was still a great party huh?" Wes whooped and snuggled further into David's lap

"I'm taking a video of this for next time Wes loses his temper at warbler practice"

"He's gunna kill you later"

"Not before Nick's kills the both of you then hide your dead bodies for being stupid… but not before he goes all mother hen on you about 'underage drinking'" Blaine snorted at the thought. "Yeah I'm gunna tape that too"

Wes tightened his hold on David's neck and drunkenly tried to point ahead "Why are there two Blaines? Who put bars in our room? Can we get a happy meal? I wanna snuggle tonight! Does Jeff die his hair with lemons? I'm glad you don't work out 'cause it makes you all squishy and soft" With every question Wes asked he held on tighter to David and practically killing blaine with amusement. By the time Wes was done with talking he was practically strangling David to death and had Blaine laughing hysterically on the floor, with cell phone still in hand.

_~Best friends would be sitting in the cell beside you, saying "Great party, huh?"~_

* * *

><p><em>~G<em>_ood friends __will make you feel better when you're mad~__  
><em>

David stomped down the steps towards the common room practically steaming with rage. The poor underclass men who had not been though on of David's temper tantrums before shook in terror as He walked by almost in slow motion. The ones who knew what was coming simply jumped out the widows to the safely of the dark cold night or ran too their rooms to get their rosaries and to pray for their safety. David slammed open the doors to the common room. Everyone in the crowded room looked his way and all of their faces dropped at once.

"Who did it?" David whispered to the silent room. Many of the students knew there was only one thing that made david this pissed off. All of the Warblers in the room had the same thought '_shit, who took his red vines?'_. David was getting more impatient by the silent second.

"Who-"

"****ING MOVE IT PEOPLE, IT"S PISSED! RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" a familiar voice yelled threw over the noise of the horn. No less than half a second later nearly every person was out the door, leaving the room bear.

Except for A smiling Wes with said air horn in hand standing next to him.

David's eye twitched in annoyance

Wes poked David's fore head "Don't frown, you'll ruin your pretty face with frown lines"

He twitched again

"Come on" Wes lead him to one of the couches and sat him right down. Wes sat down so close he was practically sitting in the others lap.

"Now tell Dr. Wes what wrong" David snorted from where he had his head resting on Wes's shoulder. The Asian male whacked him upside the head and demanded to know why he looked like he wanted to murder their doormats.

"Someone stole my red vines again"

"…oh"

"And I was saving those for this weekend!"

"um…Davy-"

"You know when we were going to try to convert 'Back to Hogwarts' to acapella"

"It was me" Davis stopped and looked at Wes for a moment before he spoke again.

"What, where are they?"

"Currently in my digestive system getting broken down my stomach fluids, heading towards my small intestine" David just starred.

"You owe me some goddamn Red vines and the good ones not the cheap kind" With that end note, he got up and walked back up the stairs to his room. Wes smiled because he kne w he was forgiven and that David could never hold a grudge against him. Wes got up and went to join David in their room, but not before blowing his air horn again to warn everyone to stay away for a while. Hey, just because David wasn't mad at him didn't mean he wouldn't take it out on some poor unsuspecting dorm mate.

_~Best__Friends wou__ld run and shout, "****, move it's pissed!"~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good Friends would knock on your door and wait for you to answer~<em>

"Adopted mommy, I'M HOME!" David yelled as he came barreling through the door.

"Did it ever occur to you to knock first?" Wes's mother teased as she came out to greet him. David ran to her and swept her up in a hug.

"Yeah, for about three seconds but then I remember who lived here and I knew I was welcomed, plus the door was unlocked" David answered before he let her go and gave her a hello kiss on the cheek "five bucks it was pop"

Helen rolled her eyes at her practically adopted son "You even have to ask? I swear that man would lose his head if it weren't screwed on to his body"

"You mean the one on his sholders or-"

"If you even think about finishing that sentence I WILL take away the AVPM Cd for the weekend"

David gulped "Yes ma'am"

"That's my boy"

"MOM!" Wes came running into the door holding his cellphone looking like he was about to lose it. "Davids not answering his phone I've tried calling him about 5 times now. Oh lord I bet he was mugged and left to die on the streets or maybe he was kidnapped or, um he got in a stranger's car oh, or some pediphile pray, god why does he have to be to be the one person in the whole world to be a pedo-magnet!... or…or" Wes ranted while he clutched his hair worringly.

"Or he's standing right in front of you unharmed and highly amused" Wes unclutched his hair and starred as David waved to him.

"Oh, okay, so whens dinner?" Wes went from paranoid parent to lazy teenager in under .02 seconds.

"Soon I hope" Wes's dad commented from upstairs before he came down and swept the two boys into giant bears hugs. Helen rolled her eyes at her boys little love fest before she walked into the kitchen to start dinner. As soon as she had left the room, Steven wrapped both of his arms around his boys and winked at them.

"So boys remember what we talked about last time you were here?"

Wes blinked "Um.. unprotected sex knocks you up even if you're a guy?"

"After that"

"It'll come out the front too"

"After ALL of that"

"OOH OOH I know! Don't be afraid to say you love someone no matter what ethnicity, height, or sex they are" David answered.

"Right, now always keep that in mind, okay? You know for whatever may happen or what you two figure out later in life, nudge nudge wink wink" With that Steven left his two boys to think about what he said. The two warblers starred at his leaving figure confused.

"Think he was trying to tell us something?"

"mmmm….Maybe"

_~Best Friends walks right in and says "Mom, I'm home!"~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends will say "you deserve better"~<em>

"All right, so we got comfort food, sappy movies and tissues, the ones with moisturizer in it cause I know how much you hate it when your nose gets all ruffed up from those usual crappy ones you buy" Kurt commented while he shuffled around the room preparing it for what he liked to call "Emotional Time"

"Kurt, I appreciate what your trying to-do but really I'm fine, Eric and I were bound to break up sometime, really I'm fine" David said while Kurt shot him a 'yeah I'm so not buying it' look

"Do you wanna prank call him later?"

"God yes"

"No need for that" the two looked up to see Wes, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff soaking wet and looking very pleased with themselves.

"Check this out" Wes took out Blaine's video camera and motioned to David to watch the screen

"What-"

"Shut up and watch it" David didn't question him and looked at the small screen.

_Through a small window you could see Eric in his living room with the light turned down off and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He kept flinching every few seconds, but refused to close his eyes. From the creepy music, it sounded like the movie was just about to hit it's scary climax. The music got louder and louder and louder till…_

_*Ring*_

_Eric literally jumped a foot in the air, dropping the popcorn and fell hard onto the floor with only his ass to cushion his fall. After calming down his heart, he picked up the phone to answer it._

"_Hello?" All that was heard was some shallow breathing before the caller hung up. Eric looked like he was going to pee his pants as he slowly put down the phone and went back to the couch._

_*Ring*_

"_h-hello" he stuttered when he answered this time. The heavy breathing was back but this time the caller whispered something Eric couldn't hear._

"_Who the hell is this anyway!Speak up you Ass!" Eric yelled into the phone. He tried to sound tuff but his legs were shaking and he was holding onto the table for support._

"…_.you….will…die…in…seven…days…" the caller hung up once again leaving Eric bug eyed and scared shitless. Out of some odd coincidence the movie that was still playing, let out a blood curdling scream. that was enough for Eric, He left the room while screaming like a little girl. _

"I love you guys" David said right after the video had finished and launched himself at Wes.

"GROUP HUG" announced Jeff and soon all the boys were squishing each other. A bunch of the guys squeezed David extra hard and told his he deserved better than Eric.

"No comment?" Wes shook his head

"Nope, I already know he deserves better, so there's really no point in telling him, plus it was fun as hell making him pee his pants"

Davis hugged him tighter.

_~Best friends __will be prank calling him saying, "you will die in 7 days."~_

* * *

><p><em>~Good friends will borrow your stuff for a few days then gives it back.~<em>

Wes stormed into the Warbler meeting late. LATE. That never happens. Like ever.

Shit was about to go down.

"You two!" Wes stormed over to Nick and Jeff. "Did you guys take her again!"

"Oh, no, not this time, we been.. um studying for the past few hours" from the blush on Nick's face and the smirk on Jeff's they had been doing nothing of the sort. It was about damn time, but Wes didn't want to get into that now. He needed to find _her_.

"Trent!"

"W-what?"

"Do you have her or do you know who took her?"

"N-no"

"Lair! Tell me now!"

"I don't know!"

"Stop playing stupid!"

"I'm not playing!" Trent cowered behind Thad, so Wes moved on to interrogate the other warblers.

"Flint?"

"Nope"

"Blaine?"

"No, but kudos to who did, you had that her under lock and key"

"Kurt?"

"No, I can't tell a lie. Blaine, one more Pinocchio joke and I swear I .."

"Thad?"

"I'm still banned from your doom from last time"

"Right which leaves…" Wes turned to his best friend. God he should have seen this coming. He bet this was pay back for his goddamn redvines.

WTfuck

"Where is she" David shrugged his shoulder and kept smiling. Wes had an itch to go grab his baseball bat.

"Dude just give it- Her, sorry Wes, back" Blaine said to David.

"But he's so cute when he's mad!" Wes twitched.

"Well then I'm about to get goddamn sexy if you don't give Her back to me!" Wes growled. David rolled his eyes and got up to face Wes.

"Can't sorry I lost her" everyone's jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't.

"You…lost her?" Wes's voice turned out small and sad. Davis nodded his head.

"Yup but I took a Picture of us right before she.. left" David pulled out his phone, which showed a picture him.

Wearing Ray Banes

While holding the gravel

Like a boss

"Here's a tissue" David handed him one and waited.

Wes starred at the photo for a while before he broke into a sobbing mess. Kurt rushed up and wrapped an arm around him.

"Shush, shush, don't worry sweetie, we'll get you a new gravel, and this time we'll make sure it's waterproof and warblerproof"

"No it's not that" Wes shook his head while still sobbing "It's cause...my best friends an idiot!" Kurt shook his head in understanding and held Wes tighter.

_~Best friends__lose your shit and tell you, "My bad...here's a tissue."~_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait my minions, writers block is a bitch, and not the awesome kind like Santana :) Up next is Furt! sooooo... Review, favorite, subscribe, and all that stuff! <strong>


End file.
